


chirrut and baze: Gay Space Dads

by iamnotalizard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, That's it, chirrut and baze have an adopted son who gets to meet the gang!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: after the battle of scarif beach, the rogue one crew get some down time on Yavin 4, where chirrut and baze find their adopted son, who precedes to embarrass them in front of all those who thought they were cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i used a star wars name genorater to get their son's name  
> and no: i am not going to change the title

The day started out as usual; the strict, militant schedule of the Rebel Alliance forcing everyone who wasn’t sick, injured or on break, to wake up and start eating breakfast just as the sunlight was brushing against the base. Cassian and Bodhi were shoving toast in their mouth while talking about restoration plans for a ship, Jyn just working on getting eggs into her mouth without missing and making a mess, and Baze was simply drinking cofee. Chirrut, always a fast eater with a small appetite had finished his meal and was sitting beside Baze, thumb rubbing small circles on his thigh. Soon meals were done, trays were scraped off and put in a pile for someone to clean, and Cassian was asked to fetch some supplies from the city, as he was grounded for a few weeks until some of his more serious injuries has healed fully. _And_ , the General added, _all of your, uh, friends? Can tag along too._

 

Which is why the whole gang is walking through the semi-crowded main streets of town; Jyn, and Cassian bickering about what they should buy first, Bodhi getting distracted by stalls and lagging behind for a few minutes before jogging to catch up. Chirrut is walking along at a leisurely pace, Baze following along with his hand on Chirrut’s shoulder. Every once in a while Cassian or Bodhi will find them and ask if they found anything, and give them updates on which way the others are heading.

 

“We’re thinking of heading more towards the city centre,” Bodhi tells them, “Which is, just up this street, and to the left, and if you keep going that way then-”  

 

Which is when Chirrut suddenly breaks from Baze’s hold and starts walking away.

 

“Uh, I mean, you guys can go hang out where you want, sure.” Bodhi trails off, looking confused when Baze goes to follow Chirrut.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he calls after him, Chirrut walking further ahead than Baze is really comfortable with. After years of having to keep his husband from accidentally killing himself, Baze thinks he deserves to feel this anxiety. Chirrut, on his part, is doing an excellent job of darting around other pedestrians, and out of Baze’s hold, his staff tapping the ground every few feet.

 

Baze continues calling out to Chirrut, with no response for a few more minutes, Chirrut  suddenly having something so important on his mind that he refused to slow down and explain to his husband _where in the living hell is he going._

 

All of his questions are answered all at once, when, _finally,_ he hears Chirrut call out, “Remmy!”

 

Baze finally catches up to Chirrut, putting his hand securely around the smaller man’s elbow, and glancing around until he sees the familiar face of his and Chirrut’s son. A young man, with dark skin and eyes but a bright smile looked over. Baze smiled back and Remmy started to run over to greet the two of them. His hair was longer, and in braids now, much different from the shaved head that he had left their home with a few years before. Once the boy was within arms reach, Chirrut’s shot out to pull him into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Hi, dad! Hi, father! ” Remmy chirped happily, from his confines in his father’s arms.

 

Chirrut released his son, and immediately started running his hands over the young man’s face, “Remmy, when did you arrive here? How are you? Baze! What does he look like, is he well?”

 

“Dad, I’m fine!”

 

“He looks thin, like he hasn’t been eating enough.” Baze said, earning a playful glare, before he too engulfed Remmy in a hug.

 

“Well then, we’ll have to feed him, won’t we.” Chirrut said, latching onto his son. “Now, what brings you here? Tell us about what you’ve been up to.”

 

Baze kept his hand on his husband’s elbow, but now most of his attention was on his rambling son, listening to his tales of his travels and his work, and his adventures (Baze called it ‘consequences for his lack of maturity’ as Chirrut laughed with Remmy.) Together the three of them began walking through the streets, searching for food which Chirrut deemed suitable for his son.

 

“You do know that I’m a grown man and can pick what I eat for myself, right?” Remmy asked, without annoyance in his voice. Chirrut just waved his hand in a noncommittal manner, “I picked what you ate for every meal of every day for almost sixteen years, I can pick one more meal for you.”

 

The three of them are in the city centre, eating deep fried something, Baze occasionally feeding bits to Chirrut because he keeps losing track of where he put down his utensils (so he says, Remmy and Baze both know that he just likes being doted on, but won’t admit it), when they hear Cassian yell, “There they are!” and he, Jyn, and Bodhi begin to make their way over.

 

It was when they were only a few feet away from Baze and Chirrut that they realized there was someone else with them. All looked suspiciously, and curiously, and the man who was sitting half on Baze’s lap, with Chirrut’s hand on his shoulder. All glanced up and down, seeing that he had typical traveller clothes, a few beads sprinkled in his braids, and a medium sized bag resting at his feet.

 

“So,” Cassian cleared his throat, getting the boy and Baze to look at him, Chirrut only perked up to listen, “Who might this be?”

 

The boy opened his mouth, but Chirrut beat him to it, “This is Remmy, our son.” he finally turned, matching Cassian’s gaze perfectly, “He will be coming back to the base with us for a few days.”

 

Cassian sighed, knowing that if he argued with Chirrut, it would be an argument with Baze too, and he wasn’t up for that, now, or ever.

 

“Okay, but you have to explain this to anyone who asks.”

 

-

 

Life at the rebel base was busy, frantic, yet spaced out by periods of absolute nothingness. Everyone started their day early, but unless there was a mission or monitoring to be done, the day was filled with slowly going around the base, checking on different things, and some spontaneous training. Cassian had grown used to this routine, fell into it easily, however for some newer recruits it was difficult to adjust too.

 

Remmy, despite the slight untrust that everyone on the base initially had for him, added a new, excited spark to the once stagnant routine. During slow hours of the day, Cassian often found a good number of Rebels sitting around Remmy, listening to his stories of other planets and adventures, looking at pictures and souvenirs from his travels, and, possibly the most interesting one, listening to stories about his parents.

 

“You know, everyone thinks, ‘ _Oh, it’s a temple, it’s fine if i leave a child here.’_ But it’s not! It’s a temple for Guardians of Whills, not an orphanage!” Chirrut had said once, earning from chuckles from those who were listening, including Cassian, “We got probably, what was it, five? About five children left on our door step every year. Most of them we ended up just sending to locals orphanages anyways.”

 

“Then why did Remmy stay?” Jyn asked.

 

At this Chirrut looked a bit embarrassed, “Remmy arrived at nighttime, and was quite sick, and we couldn’t send him away while he had a fever, and Baze and I were tasked to care for him.”

 

“And then when the time came to send Remmy off, Chirrut had fallen in love with him.” Baze finished, as Chirrut blushed, and gave Baze’s arm a soft smack. Most of their audience was slightly shocked, Chirrut never seemed embarrassed about anything, not when he tripped, or broke something, certainly not when Baze talked about him. Chirrut’s ‘all is as the force wills it to be’ had seemed to make the man impervious to embarrassment.

 

“He was cute and giggled every time I picked him up.” Chirrut grumbled, all while Remmy preened beside him. “We ended up being able to keep him, so long as we taught him the ways of the Guardians of Whills until he was old enough to see if he was force sensitive or until he was old enough to learn with other children.”

 

While the shock of learning that Chirrut could get embarrassed, so long as you brought up the fact that it definitely wasn’t the Force that encouraged him to keep Remmy, the base got another shock, when they learned Baze could also blush as well. Also, by the hands of his well loved son.

 

“So this is my dad’s wedding picture,” Remmy said, showing Bodhi, Jyn, Cassian, and K-2SO a hologram of a much younger Chirrut and Baze, the latter looking slightly shocked that the picture still existed. While it was proof that they had both aged very well, there were some definite differences. Chirrut’s face looked much smoother, free of fine lines and small scars that currently littered it, and his hands, which were joined with Baze’s, were free of scar tissue as well, but besides that looked mostly the same. Baze had changed much more during the years; his wedding picture showing him with much darker, shorter hair, still longer than Chirrut’s, but nothing close to the mane he had when they met him. He wore robes like Chirrut, and they remembered that, yes, at one point Baze had been a strong believer of the Force, and a Guardian much like his husband. Both Chirrut and Baze were smiling widely, with rings on chains around their necks. The current, real Baze muttered about how dumb his hair looked, but it was cool at the time, before deciding to leave the room.

 

“When did they get married?” Bodhi asked.

 

“They were both around twenty when they got married, they adopted me when they were both around twenty eight.” Remmy said, switching pictures. “Oh, this is a picture from when they first adopted me!”

 

A much younger Chirrut was holding a small, smiling baby. Chirrut was grinning widely, holding the baby to his chest, while blind eyes looked at whoever was taking the picture. It was strange, for all of the Rogue one crew, to see pictures of a team mates past, before the Empire destroyed their life (and in Baze’s and Chirrut’s case, destroyed their home.) before rebellion or alliance ever mattered to anyone. It was strange to see holographic pictures of the oldest in their makeshift group when they were young; back when Baze didn’t carry weapons and back when Chirrut didn’t seem to calculate his words and movements.

 

Pictures of Remmy’s first days of training, of Chirrut playing with him, of Baze carrying him around on his back, of play fighting between Remmy and other guardians went by, Remmy telling them the context, of how old he was, and where it happened, all with a small smile on his face. When they got to the end of the photo loop, he said, “You know, I miss Jedah. It wasn’t really the nicest or best planet, towards the end of the Imperial settlement, but when I was younger, it really was beautiful, and it was home.”

 

Bodhi nodded, and Cassian remembered him mentioning that he was born on Jedah, before the Empire took him away to teach him how to be a pilot.

  


Baze and Chirrut were both not very impressed, “How come you’re not embarrassed to show you baby picture? I used to hate it when my mom showed mine to other people.” Baze had grumbled, as Chirrut nodded.

 

“It’s true, his mother always forgot I couldn’t see,  must have not-seen the picture of him taking a bath with his brother at least six times.”

 

Remmy shrugged, “Well, these are the only pictures of me growing up, so I guess I like them more now.” at that neither of his father’s commented.

 

Soon came the day that Remmy decided it was time to leave Yavin 4, hitching a cargo ship to another planet, before continuing his way along. Baze and Chirrut both looked sad to see their son leave, telling him to write, or contact them (in Chirrut’s case, telling his son to, “Pay more attention when you feel changes in the Force.”), and kept petting down Remmy’s hair and straightening his clothes. Bodhi also said goodbye, Remmy pulling him into a quick hug, and Cassian and Jyn both gave awkward farewells. As Remmy got intto the cargo ship and left the base, Baze and Chirrut stood still, until Baze could no longer see the ship, and until Chirrut couldn’t feel a connection anymore.

 

Later, when the sun had set and the two were huddled together on a single bed in their room, Baze whispered softly, “We did pretty good, didn’t we?”

  
Chirrut hummed softly, “I think so.” and kissed Baze’s shoulder. Jedah may be gone, and they may have nowhere to go for now, but, Baze thought, life wasn’t all bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> real talk i JUST WANTED to stop writing this i bullshited all of this all i wanted was to get the idea out there so that i can ignore this once again lmao


End file.
